The Proposal Mission
by fluffybunny916
Summary: Ian and Amy have been dating for a while and Ian is going to propose. He wants the proposal to be uniuqe, so he calls a meeting between the Cahill Branches. Dan and Natalie are married! PLEASE READ, just try it and see if you like it. Rated T just in case.
1. Calling the Cahill's

**Hi everyone, hope you are doing well. I am not sure how long this will be so just hang in there! Please review! ENJOY! THANKS FOR READING!**

_**CHAPTER 1 (Nobody POV)**_

Ian Kabra was sitting in one of his many large offices in one of his many large Lucian strongholds. Thats right, Ian Kabra was co-leader of all the Lucian strongholds with his sister Natalie Cahill. Yes, you saw right I said Natalie Cahill, Natalie married the last person you would expect, for she married Dan Cahill. She fell in love with Dan in the clue hunt, but Natalie did not want to admit it to herself so she tried to block her emotions, but it didn't work, yes poor Natalie could not hide her love for Dan any longer so one night she pored her little heart out to Dan. Natalie was prepared for Dan laughing in her face, teasing for the rest of eternity, more embarrassment than she was already in, however, she was not prepared for Dan kissing her and then telling her that he had fallen in love with her too! Then one thing lead to another and they were boyfriend and girlfriend and then Amy finally talked some courage into Dan and he popped the question to Natalie and she said slapped him and then kissed him and then said yes and then everyone magically appeared form behind the bushes and started planing the wedding. Nellie wanted a punk wedding, Hamilton wanted the wedding to be sports themed, Jonah wanted to sing _A Gangster Ever After_ when Natalie walked down the isle, but, Natalie put a damper on things when she said NO WAY! Natalie ended up having a huge dream wedding, but, of coarse, they could easily afford it and Dan and Natalie were married at 19. But we will not get into this, for it is a story for another day.

Back to Ian, he had his own problem. Amy and Ian had bean together for way too long, they should have already gotten married, heck Dan and Natalie got married in 2 years after they got together and they hated each other to start out with. Ian needed some help. He wanted his proposal to be original So he decided to call all the Branch leaders except of coarse Amy. Luckily all of the branch leaders were clue hunters so they all knew Amy well. Now who to call first.

_**NATALIE'S POV**_

_RING RING RING!_

The phone was ringing in the big Cahill mansion. Natalie was running to get it before it went to voice mail.

"Hello" Natalie said breathlessly, that was the one and only thing that Natalie hated about huge houses that you can easily get lost in, running to get the phone.

"Thank goodness you picked up the phone instead of Amy" Ian said relieved on the other side of the phone.

"What kind of greeting is that and don't you want to talk to Amy?" Natalie said confused

" Sorry, Dear sister. How are you today and I do want to talk to Amy just not right now. I want to talk to you right now" He said.

"Thats better, I'm fine so what do you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"You have to keep it a secret okay" Ian said.

"You know I can keep a secret but I tell all my secrets to Dan so do I have to keep it from him too?" Natalie asked mildly offended for her brother having to ask her if she can keep a secret.

"I know you can keep a secret I just don't want Amy to know so I have to be careful on who I tell".Ian said a little annoyed.

"Would you just tell me already" Natalie asked cuorously.

"Well, I am going to ask Amy to marr-"

"FINILLY!" Natalie shrieked happily.

"you don't even know what I was going to say and BE QUITE I do not want Amy to know about this!" Ian said firmly.

"Amy's not here she went to the Paris madrigal stronghold for an emergency meting she called, and you're asking her to marry you, right?" Natalie said more like a statement not as a question.

"Yes, and I hope she says yes!" Ian said hopefully.

"Of course she will, she loves you a lot. I can see it in her eyes when she is with you but you need to ask her as soon as possible, she will be back tomorrow morning. Why are you telling me all this?" Natalie asked.

"Well, I want my proposal to be unique and original, so I was going to call a meeting and maybe we can figure something out." He said

"Oh, alright. We can have it here if you like, who are you inviting?" Natalie asked.

"Well, all the branch leaders, which are all clue hunters, Jonah, the Janus leader, obviously, you and me, the Lucian leaders, Dan; Hamilton, Madison, and Reagan, the Thomas leaders, and the Ekat leaders Sinead, Ned, and Ted. Then there is Nellie, but thats about it because Alistair probably has more important things to do." Ian mused.

"Okay, I'll tell Dan and Nellie and get the snack bar ready, alright?" Natalie said.

"Thats fine by me, Just remember, this HAS to be a SECRET!" Ian stressed.

" Don't worry, Dan won't tell anybody." Natalie said knowingly.

"Okay, I better get off the phone. I have a lot of people to call." Ian said.

"I love you. Bye then." Natalie said.

" I love you too, Bye." Ian said and hung up the phone.

Natalie hung-up the phone and turned around and someone came up behind her and hugged her.

"Hello Dan" Natalie said and rolled her eyes.

"Hey! How did you know it was me?" Dan asked slightly amused.

"Well, How many people do I know comes up behind me and gives me a hug." she said while turning around in his arms.

"Not many people, I hope" Dan said teasingly.

"Oh Dan, you know you're the only person who sneaks up on me." Natalie said smiling in his arms.

"Yes, I know" Dan had a look of curiosity on his face "by the way, why did you scream, I was on the other side of the house and I heard you, then I came to investigate and heard you say 'Don't worry, Dan won't tell anybody'. What was that all about and I know you were probably talking to Ian or Amy because they are the only people you tell that you love them." Dan said all-knowingly.

"For your information, Mr. Sherlock, I tell you that I love you and I was talking to Ian and I did not scream, I shrieked" at this Dan rolled his eyes "and I told Ian you would not say anything so you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Natalie smirked.

Dan took his arms away from Natalie's waist and raised his right hand then said "I Daniel Cahill do solemnly swear to not tell anyone the information that Natalie Cahill is about to give me." Dan said smilingly.

Natalie rolled her eyes "So Ian called and told me that he is calling a meeting an-" "wait, why do I have to keep a meeting a secret" Dan interrupted confused.

Natalie placed her hands on her hips and said a little annoyed "Well I will tell you if you stop interrupting!" Dan looked down at his shoes then lifted his head and stuck his lip out. Natalie giggled and said "as I was saying, Ian called a meeting with some of clue hunters to discuss how Ian should propose to Amy!" Natalie said and practically screamed the last part. The look on Dan's face was priceless and Natalie laughed.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" She asked, still laughing.

"I will KILL Ian, if he hurts Amy" Dan yelled then finished with a mistirous look on his face "but on the other hand, this will be so much fun" Natalie just grinned and said "Well, we better go tell Nellie and get snacks ready because if we do not set anything out, the kitchen will be a mess. Although it probably will not help, Hamilton, Jonah, and You will raid it anyway" Natalie said shaking her head.

"Yap, you're probably right" Dan said with a Cheshire cat grin and with that, he was running through the huge halls to find Nellie.

Natalie shook her head and said out loud "My husband is the most crazyist person in the world and after that it is Me, Amy, Sinead, Ian, Hamilton, Jonah, and Nellie and quite possibly the rest of my family." She could faintly hear Dan calling out through the halls for Nellie and thought _I really hope that he dose __not__ break something!_ She stood there quietly for a moment then _CRASH _and a very loud, OPPS, Nat is going to _KILL_ me!

Natalie slapped her head and yelled "DANILL CAHILL YOU ARE IN BIG TROBLE!" and with that she marched off to find Dan.

**Okay, that was chapter number one. I hope you liked it! Please stick around and read the next chapter, I will tell you one big thing other than Ian proposing is that NATALIE IS PREGNANT! So please read and wright a review. **


	2. Buying a Jet

**Hi everyone, thanks for reading the 2 chapter! And also I am making Ian more pleasant than he normally is and Ian, Natalie, Amy and Dan are a lot more rich than they are in the Cahill vs. Vespers books oh and Natalie dose not die. I know everyone is a little OOC, but they have to be for my story! Please Review! I am soooo sorry for the huge wait, but, no matter how long this story takes I will finish it!**

_CHAPTER 2(Ian's POV)_

Ian finished calling everyone and told them to meet at the Cahill mansion but he didn't tell them why. He did not want to explain his proposal to everyone seperately. Now to go to the mansion himself, but ,first he needed to make a few stops. He walked out of his office to see many people buzzing around, sometimes Ian really did not like being the Lucian co-leader, Natalie was supposed to be helping him, and she dose, just not very much. _Well,_ he thought, _maybe Amy will help me when we get married, but, she has way more things to do than me, the madrigal branch is the biggest of them all._ Now people started to notice him and started putting things in his face and asking all sorts of questions like; Mr. Kabra, You need to start planning the Lucian Reunion, or , Mr. Kabra, Please tell us the situation of The Cahill Family falling in love with non-cahill's. Ian just answered like this; still working on it ,or, I will get to it later. He finally got out of that chaos and into the lobby, thankfully there was not many people out there. He went up to the desk.

The person behind the desk looked up "Mr. Kabra, do you need something?" he asked politely.

"Yes, I will be leaving now so I will need my plane. Would you mind telling my pilot Mr. Blight, to please get ready for take-off?" Ian asked briskly.

"Of Course, Mr. Kabra" The lobby man replied.

Ian smiled and walked quickly out of the room, he was in a very good mood today. He went outside to the runway and waited for his Jet. A few minutes later, his shiny, sleek jet rolled into view and came to a stop. The pilot, Mr. Blight, waved to him and smiled. Ian waved back and returned the smile. Ian walked around to the other side of the plane and walked up the steps and got into the plane. The intercom came on and Mr. Blights voice crackled through the speaker.

"Mr. Kabra, where is your destination going to be?" he asked

Ian smiled brightly and looked around at the smaller jet, sure it was nice, but if he was going to get married and possibly have kids, Ian Kabra was going to need a new Jet.

"Take me to the most expensive jet selling place" he said happily into the intercom system.

"Yes, Sir. Get comfortable because we have to go to other side of the world." the pilot said.

Ian buckled and the jet took off, Ian looked out the window and smiled. Soon, he thought, I will be proposing to Amy. And with that thought, he went to sleep.

_Hamilton's POV_

Hamilton was doing push-ups in his work-out room, when his phone started to ring. Hamilton got up and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He looked at caller ID and the name Ian Kabra came up. I wonder what he wants, he knows I am working-out, he thought. Hamilton shrugged his shoulders and flipped open his cell-phone.

"Hello Ian" Hamilton said happily

"Hi, I am calling an important meeting at Natalie, Dan, Amy and Nellie's mansion, can you come?" Ian asked

"Of course, I'm leaving right now" Hamilton said getting ready to hang-up, but Ian stopped him.

" Hamilton, bring Reagan and Madison with you please and do not tell Amy" Ian told him.

"Alright, we'll be there and I won't tell Amy." Hamilton replied bewildered as to why he could not tell Amy. It wasn't like he was going to talk to or see her, he just wondered.

Hamilton walked out of the work-out room to find the twins. He knew they were probably at the swimming pool, so that is were he looked first. The Holts had a pretty big house but nowhere close to the size of the cahill or Kabra mansions.

Hamilton found his sisters in the pool fighting over the deep end.

"Hey guys, you need to go in the house to get changed and pack a few things" Hamilton interrupted their fight.

"Why, where are we going" they asked in unison

"Ian just called me and said he was calling an important meeting at the Cahill mansion and asked us to be there" He replied to his sisters question.

"What are we discussing?" Reagan asked

"I have no idea" Hamilton replied "I guess we'll find out when we get there" he mused as an after thought. The twins just shrugged and got out of the pool and started a race to see who got ready to go first. Hamilton just shook his head and jogged back up to the house to get ready himself.

_Sinead's POV_

Sinead was in her lab working on a new formula, she was pouring an ingredient into the formula she had just made, when her phone rang. Sinead jumped causing her to spill the ingredient she was pouring all over her desk. I really need to put my phone on vibrate when I'm in the lab, she thought as she was taking off her gloves and reaching into her lab coat pocket to get her cell-phone out. She glanced at the caller ID and saw it was Ian. Sinead smiled, her and Ian had become pretty good friends since the clue hunt, in fact, all of the clue hunters were very good friends now. Sinead flipped open the phone and said "Hey, hows it going?" "fine" said the voice on the other side "I am calling an urgent meeting at Amy's house, can you, Ned, and Ted come?" Ian asked.

"Sure, but I happen to know that Amy has called a madrigal meeting and is out of town" Sinaed said wiping up the contents that she had spilled.

"Yes, I know that too but this meeting is about Amy so you musent say anything to her" Ian said firmly.

"Alright, we'll be there" she said frowning in concentration. Why would Ian be calling a meeting about his girlfriend. She shrugged and said bye and hung-up. Sinead finished wiping up her desk and called Ned and Ted to tell them about the meeting and to come pick her up since they only had one plane. They had to go out of town to see the doctor for a follow-up appointment after surgery. The surgery worked and Ted could see again and Ned had little to no headaches.

_Jonah's POV_

Jonah was chilling in his spacious living room after one of his concerts when the phone rang. Jonah looked at caller ID and the name Ian Kabra popped up. He flipped open the phone "Whatssup, cuz?" He asked, Gangster style, of course.

"Hello, dear cosine, I am asking most of the clue hunters to come to Amy's Mansion for an urgent meeting, will you come?" Ian asked

"anything for my cuz!" Jonah declared

" Thank you, I will see you when you get there" Ian said hanging-up.

"Yo, Dad" Jonah yelled to his blackberry obsessed father, who was, in fact, on his blackberry phone "Get me a flight to my cuz Amy's mansion" Jonah yelled

_Dan's POV_

Dan was being lectured by Natalie and Nellie about not running in the house like a five-year-old. Dan rolled his eyes impatiently.

"I'm sorry alright" He said looking at his wife "I was just trying to find Nellie" Dan smiled

Nellie laughed "Well, you found me. Why were you in such a hurry too?" she asked

Natalie smiled and her eyes were sparkling when she started to yell out what Ian had told her "Ian's asking Amy to marry him!" Dan rolled his eyes again and started laughing like a kid who was being tickled because of the look on Nellie's face. Nellie's eyes were as big as an owl's and her mouth hung open like someone had dropped a bomb in her mouth. Natalie and Dan were in each others arms laughing like two hyena's.

Nellie closed her mouth slightly and said in a stunned voice " My other kiddo is getting married to the other cobra" Natalie stopped laughing and put her hands on her hips and stuck her tung out at the nickname 'Cobra' but she didn't take it personal it was an old name and her and her family often laughed about it.

Nellie started jumping up and down and she clutched her hair "MY SHY LITTLE AMY IS GETTING MARRIED! THIS IS GREAT!" She screamed excited she looked between Dan and Natalie "When did this happen and who talked the courage into Ian?" she asked brightly.

Natalie spoke up "Ian called me about 30 minutes ago and told me, he said he wanted the proposal original so he called a meeting between: Me, You, Dan, Ian, Hamilton, The Twins(Reagan and Madison), Sinead, Ned, Ted and last but not lest, Jonah to discuss ideas and were having the meeting here. The answer to your other question is nobody, he got the courage up himself. Honestly I didn't think he could." Natalie smiled

"SHOCKER" Dan and Nellie said in unison.

They all grinned "So what are we waiting for? We have to get the snacks out!" Dan yelled and raced toward the kitchen. Natalie and Nellie shook their heads and followed Dan.

_Ian's POV_

The plane smoothly touched down on his private runway near his third largest house and one of the largest Lucian strongholds. Ian thought to himself. He hoped he would not run into Amy because he was very close to the madrigal stronghold in Paris. He did not want to explain why he was their. The plane came to a complete stop and he got up to stretch. Ian blinked as the sun hit him in the eyes when the door came open, as he stepped out of the plane he was bombarded with silly lovesick girls. Ian had made it to the papers like most cahills seem to do for one reason or another. He along with Natalie, Amy, and Dan was proclaimed to be the richest kids on earth they, in fact, were the richest people in the world, they tied with 90.5 billion dollars each. So, that would explain the popularity with all the girls. He was apparently one of the hottest men on earth, Amy and Natalie were the hottest women on earth. Ian stopped day dreaming and quickly pulled out his Goldstriker4G Diamond Edition(**A/N Look it up**) and called his back-up security. All at once his security came out and started to make all his crushes to back off, maybe, when he got married, all these girls might lose hope, like the guys did with Natalie. Once people found out Natalie was getting married, people started to back off, maybe that will happen to him and Amy. He was being escorted by security to the jet place, which wasn't too far away, when they came into view of the silver, shiny, sleek planes, he smiled, this is what he was talking about.

"Hello, Sir can I help you?" a salesman said, not looking at him, but the guards. He looked at Ian and gasped out of recognition.

"Are you the famous, Ian Kabra, one of the richest people on earth?!" the sales person said in awe

Ian rolled his eyes in disgust and replied "Yes, I am and I would like your b-" Ian was cut off by none other than the guy standing in front of him "Oh my gosh! Do you like know Amy Cahill? I looooovvvvvveeeeeeeeeee her. I have had a crush on her ever since I first saw her photo in the paper. I mean she is sooooooo pretty and really hot" the guy was about to go on, but, Ian cut him off with a Kabra stare, how dare he talk about his Amy, _his Amy _in that way. " Yes, I do happen to know her and you must not pay attention to the news, because, if you did, you would know that I am dating Amy" Ian said coldly. The salesman shivered in Ian's cold glare "I am very sorry, please accept my apology." Ian sighed and rolled his eyes " just show me your best plane" he said with his teeth clinched. "Yes, right this way" the salesman said meekly and walked off with Ian following him.


End file.
